


Cute Bird

by VersaChae



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VersaChae/pseuds/VersaChae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven was probably was too busy planning five different ways to murder him and make it look like an accident.</p><p>Which is exactly what she did, Bellamy realizes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute Bird

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! Long time Braven shipper, first time Braven writer. Apologies for any mistakes!

“The essay will be due tomorrow night, so please make sure you get that in. If you have any questions…”

Bellamy tunes out his professor as his pocket vibrates. He pulls out his phone and sees that it’s a text from ‘Cute Bird’. That sparks up a smirk.

He, Raven, and his sister all share an apartment near the campus and this morning he’d thought it’d be a fun idea to wake her up. In a creative way.

Octavia had stayed the night over at a ‘friend’s’ house last night so it was just him and Raven. The two of them have been together for a month now, two if they counted their friends with benefits deal.

Their relationship isn’t out yet per say, but they’re pretty positive Octavia knows about them. Just like they know she definitely did _not_ stay at a friend’s place, but instead the tall, dark artist in Raven’s mechanics class. (None of them are very subtle. Or quiet.)

Usually he’d not be so happy about Octavia dating an older guy but Raven had managed to talk him out of hunting his sister and her secret boyfriend down and demanding they never see each other again. So he hasn’t. Yet.

Anyway, this morning he had the brilliant idea of getting Raven a little worked up. She’d always complain about her early classes and being late to them because she’s _very much_ not a morning person. So Bellamy thought it’d be exciting to go down on her while she was softly snoring away.

He had moved the covers away from her and began kissing down the skin beneath her breasts until he reached just under her bellybutton, which elicited a quiet moan from her. He noticed about a few days into their “agreement” she has a weak spot there, making it all the more amusing for him.

 _“Bell…” she moaned softly, her breath picking up. Her right hand stretches down, fingers tangling into his wavy hair. He smirked, knowing he got her._

_His mouth trails down lower, landing on the spot right where she wanted him, but he moved further down, reaching her inner thigh. Leaving a few kisses on the sensitive skin, he licks a trail up to_ right there.

_Riling Raven up a bit more, he teases her for a few more seconds by bringing his hand up from its perched spot above her knee and running his finger down her folds._

_All too fast, he pulls away with a shit-eating grin, abruptly halting Raven’s breathy moans. “I’ve got class.”_

_He quickly leans forward; pecking Raven’s damp forehead sweetly then jumps up, leaving the room heading for the front door. Her wide eyes watch him with growing anger and disbelief._

_As the door’s closing behind him, he hears her shout. “Wha-Bell! Bellamy!_ _Fuck you, assho-“_

_He laughs all the way to class._

While he knows it was a bit mean to get away while she didn’t have her brace on, he knows she won’t take it wrongly. Probably was too busy planning five different ways to murder him and make it look like an accident.

Which is _exactly_ what she did, he realizes.

He opens up the message, the smirk quickly fading into an ‘o’ shape. The text doesn’t appear to be a text at all.

Instead it’s a picture of said girl, looking straight into his eyes, bottom lip between her pearly white teeth, hair flowing freely like a chocolate waterfall down her shoulders, and _a lacy black bra_ pushing up her… _assets._

The picture cuts off from just under the bra. The bra that she bought but never wore because she claimed _you don’t need me to wear this to turn you on._ And she was right, but _damn._

Then he swiftly comes to his senses and remembers where he is. His face flushes noticeably and he fumbles with his phone before turning the brightness down so that no one behind him can get a peek at the picture. 

Bellamy knows he probably looks ridiculous right now. His eyes are wide as he stares down at the phone, his cheeks a bright shade of pink.

His eyes flicker around the room, noting everyone now talking amongst themselves. His phone vibrates again, this time with an actual message.

_You know after you left this morning I wanted to kill you._

Now he’s a little scared.

Another message pops up underneath the previous with an additional picture. His quick intake of breath as he reads it draws a few concerned eyes but he can’t really focus on that at the moment.

_But if I did, how would you know what I did to myself after you left?_

This picture is of Raven lying on her back on her bed. He can briefly see the splashes of red and white from her bed sheets. The picture is taken at an angle that could literally knock him right off his chair. 

It’s taken from just beneath her panty line, the black lace that matches the bra peeking through. Her toned stomach leading up to that damned bra.

He can see her curves easily from this angle and from over her breasts he can see her head tilted back, her chin the only part in view. Then he notices her arm. 

Whilst one is bent at the elbow up next to her head, hold her hair back; the other is thrown over her stomach leading all the way out of view behind the camera. Obviously the one taking the glorious picture. 

Bellamy just can’t help but think it’s trailing down further, almost as if she’s-

“Mr. Blake.” His head snaps up, eyes wide and panicked. His professor is looking down at him from over his glasses. His stoic face not betraying anything but annoyance.

“Sir.” He stutters locking his phone and placing it back in his pocket. He then notices the silence surrounding him and figures the class had been dismissed.

“I dismissed class. And while I’d love to discuss why you are inspecting your phone as if it just cured cancer,” _More like my girlfriend is trying to kill me._ “I have a meeting to attend to.”

“Of course. My apologies.” He quickly gathers up his stuff and makes a swift exit. His feet are pounding heavily on the pavement and he just about runs back to the apartment.

When he gets to the apartment door, he takes a moment to catch his breath. Then he unlocks it, walking in carefully. The apartment is quiet and there’s no sign of Raven.

He almost sighs in relief but then nearly gets the crap scared out of him when Raven pops up next to him, having walked from the kitchen.

“Shit!” He rolls his eyes when Raven starts laughing at him. “Cute.”

“Well that’s what you get for not responding to my texts and making me feel like an idiot,” She crosses her arms, watching him with a small glare on her face.

Bellamy looks down and sees that she’s now sporting one of his shirts over her undergarments. He instantly feels guilty for making her feel insecure and is about to apologize. He stops himself and instead matches her with a glare of his own.

“You shouldn’t feel like an idiot because you just about killed me _during class_ ,” his scowl deepens when she smirks.

“You’re so dramatic, Blake.” Then she swiftly reaches down and pulls his shirt up and over her head, throwing it at his face.

As it falls and pools at his feet, Raven begins walking backwards to her room, a smug expression set firmly on her face. The mischief glint in her eyes pulls him forward and after her.

“If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to the bedroom, Rae.” He breathes out managing to avoid a stutter.

“And what’s the problem with that?” They both know the problem but she’s so beautiful so he shuts up and struts up to her, picking her up by her thighs, wrapping her legs around him. He carefully avoids her brace and moves them towards her room.

His mouth crashes against hers and she tangles her fingers up in his hair.

Before he drops her on the bed, he manages to get out what he’s been dying to say to her since he got back. “You know this is war, right?”

And she laughs as he begins kissing a trail down her breasts.

**Author's Note:**

> This probably sucks because I wrote within an hour but I hope it was somewhat enjoyable. I've never written semi-smut or anything close so just know if it seems off, it's because I'm new. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
